1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system, method and apparatus for connecting an Access Point (AP), which can connect a second device with an AP by a communication channel through short-range wireless communication with a first device connected to the AP.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of digital technologies, users variously use portable terminals while the portable terminals are connected to other devices (e.g., an audio, a printer, a TV, a notebook, etc.). Examples of the devices which are connectable with such portable terminals correspond to a device which needs to be connected with an AP, such as a docking audio, a network printer, etc.
However, some of the devices which need to be connected with an AP do not have an input means and a display means, so it is difficult to connect with the AP. For example, a user should make a connection with the AP by inputting AP information through an Application (App) for a configuration or through a wired connection in order to connect a device to the AP. That is, the device cannot connect with the AP by directly acquiring the AP information and a user needs to input the AP information in order to connect with the AP.